


he got what he wanted

by deplorable_teacup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Like, M/M, Multi, SPOILER!!!, So yeah, because i hate adding a ton of real tags xD, but i kinda doubt i will, but like i also dont wanna until theyre established completely in the text, but ye enjoy, ch4 is when they get together, i post the chapter with the relationships actually in there, in the beginning its pretty tame, okay so im not gonna tag the relationships until, so ye look forward to that, than trying to put it in all the tags, the rating might go up but, uh i dont know if i should go ahead and add the relationships sort of in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: Everyone is part of Keith's paranormal investigative crew aka they're ghost hunters. However, Keith is the only one who never gets any of that sweet paranormal action. Turns out, he was better off that way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this up after sketching out a scene from within it and yeah i did this in like an hour

Keith felt everything boiling up after one of their investigations. As usual, he didn’t get to witness any of the evidence that Pidge and Hunk had Shiro and Lance record. They got to see it all and what did he get? What did the one who started this group actually get? 

 

None of them were there when he felt a coughing fit overtake him. He blamed it on the dust in the air since there was no evidence to point it to supernatural forces. He had turned off his mic and his walkie and there was no way to contact him. The place they were in wasn’t known for violent attacks but Keith was insistent they check it out anyway. There was no reason for Keith to even be worried about the fact none of them could contact him.

 

The quiet rage that had been building up over the years they’d been doing this was clawing at his skin. He felt his skin crawl and he didn’t even consider the possibility of the feeling being of the paranormal. He couldn’t even tell when his assailant wrapped their paranormal arms around his shoulders and settled. Their rage helping to fuel his own. 

 

His feet started moving on their own, his vest moving with his movements and something else. His eyes, usually a beautiful violet, were now red and pulsing with a light of otherworldly origins. The low ponytail that settled between his shoulder blades seemed to puff up more than usual. His shorts clung to sweaty skin despite the chill of the air around him.

 

When he saw his crew gathered up, talking about something, the red went away, hiding. Shiro was first to notice him and alerted the others to him being there. There was a visible sigh of relief from everyone as they finally knew where he was after he cut off communication. Hunk, however, noticed something was wrong. Something was  _ very _ wrong.

 

“Keith? What’s wrong man?” Hunk’s voice was soothing but Keith’s eyes flared up red with the insinuation. Everything boiled over and marks started to form along Keith’s cheeks. The burn ignored as he spilled everything.

 

“I thought this was  **my** thing!” His hands coming up as he hunched over slightly, already yelling, “And I get  _ nothing _ ! No scratches, no voices, no shadows,  _ no contact _ . You guys get  **everything** ,” His throat burned already, he assumed it was from yelling even as tears trailed down his cheeks; leaving hot trails and feeling cold over the scratches along his cheeks. “This was supposed to be—” The words leaving his mouth became garbled and his hands flung to his neck. He couldn’t breathe. It was hot beneath his fingers. Struggling, he forced out a single word. “ **FUCK** -”

 

“KEITH-” Everything was going dark and he felt himself losing control of his own body. His own rage forgotten as his assailant’s rage overwhelmed him. He couldn’t tell who was saying what. His throat was closing but he felt himself being pushed to the back of his mind.

 

“Keith!” No one was registering in his brain. His eyes were bright red and someone was approaching. He forced himself forward, he had to warn them.

 

“ _ No! _ ” That single word had them all flinching back as he started to run back into the place they had been investigating. He had to contain it. He had to stay in control long enough to keep his friends safe. To keep his new family safe. He couldn’t let them come and get hurt by  _ him _ .

 

His vision blurred with tears as he stumbled and crashed, throat burning. His cheeks burned. Everything burned. He should’ve known better than to want this. His adoptive family had told him his body and spirit were weak against the paranormal and to never face it head on.

 

He didn’t listen.

 

Everything was dark for him but he had locked his body up when his consciousness of what was happening was shoved aside. Bitter words rattled in his brain and he stood his ground. He refused to let go of control of his body. If he tried to move, they would take over. So, he just had to stay there. Hold that position. For… How long would he be stuck like this? The others would find him and they’d try to help but he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to put them in danger.

 

Yet, he already did.

 

He couldn’t change the fact a spirit was trying to perform a full possession. Yet, he could fight. He could fight until he lost himself and that was better than nothing. He refused to move from his curled up position, physically and mentally.

 

Time passed. In the distance, he heard voices. They sounded so distant but they couldn’t be too far.

 

There was a hand approaching him and he refused to acknowledge it.

 

Then there were words. He couldn’t understand them. Couldn’t try to.

 

Then silence. Everything was silent for a while. When he heard someone yelling, he couldn’t stop from looking up. His lapse in strength cost him. He saw Lance crying and shouting.

 

“-you idiot! You can’t just sit here forever! You have to-” Was all Keith could hear before he was shoved into the back of his own mind. He was given sight but not sound as Lance’s expression changed. His anger turned to worry and then he was panicking. Keith was shouting but his body did nothing he wanted it to do. He watched, helpless and still trying to fight, as his body pinned Lance. He was yelling, body not listening. Then, Lance punched him. Full force.

 

Keith felt his face move away, the punch ringing in his head as he still couldn’t hear. Someone was grabbing him. Their hands hurt and he felt his body screaming. He still couldn’t hear and he was crying as his body refused to listen. The spirit screaming in agony and he saw Hunk and Lance working together to do something. He couldn’t tell. 

 

“-th! Keith, fight! You’re not weak!” He couldn’t tell whose voice it was but he moved, standing up. He started to shout. Demanding to have his own body back. He got louder and louder  _ and louder _ . Until he could hear their voices and a scream. He kept shouting and eventually the screaming went away. Eventually, he heard his own voice, a mere scratchy noise. His eyes were filled with tears and he started to sob.

 

The one holding him up, Shiro as he realized, loosened their grip and held him close. There were soft words being whispered to him. He could hardly hear him but he felt his sobs slowly decrease and his tears flow more gently. His voice, almost completely gone, muttering apologies as the other two men moved in to hug him as well. 

 

He opened his eyes to see Pidge, eyes flooded with tears and a hand held to her mouth. She was muttering something, getting the other’s attention as she raised her voice.

 

Keith’s cheeks had blood on them, from where the scratches were earlier. When Hunk and Lance pulled away, there was blood dripping slowly down his neck from multiple places. Keith felt faint and his eyes started to flutter shut.

 

“...out…...blood…” He couldn’t understand much of the panicked sounds as he was lifted and quickly taken away. He didn’t know where they were going but he was in no condition to deny them. His consciousness slipped away completely, his body going mostly limp in Shiro’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

When his eyes opened again, his throat was closed up. He couldn’t open his mouth but that would have to wait until after he took in the sight to his right. Pidge was hunched over, asleep with one of his hands held tight in her own hands. He was in his bed from what he could tell but it was dark. Had he slept all day?

 

He moved a bit, Pidge letting out a groan. Shiro came in a moment later, his expression somber before he saw Keith’s open eyes. “Keith-” He sounds choked up. Keith couldn’t imagine why. He couldn’t remember the night before. At least, the last night he knew happened. “You must be hungry.” Keith nodded softly. “I’ll get Hunk.”

 

After Shiro left, Pidge lifted her head, blinking the sleep away. Her eyes met his and then widened. “You’re… You’re awake. Allura wasn’t lying.” Keith tilted his head, pain shooting up his neck as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. “Fuck, don’t move so much idiot.” Pidge was getting up and Keith glanced to a window. Somebody stood there but…

 

Keith’s own eyes widened. That was a ghost. He was definitely seeing a ghost and there was no doubting it. Not thinking about it, Keith opened his mouth. “...ost…idge…” Keith was hardly capable of speech and his surprise was not helping. His hand rose from the the bed, ignoring the stiffness as he pointed. “Ghost…” She had long, wavy hair and it seemed she had elfin ears. Was she a human ghost or was she a demon or something else?

 

Pidge looked and then glanced back, catching sight of his left eye glowing red. Her eyes widened and she was stumbling out of the room, rushing. “Hunk! Keith’s eye is wrong and he said he can see a ghost!”  Keith ignored Pidge as the long haired ghost turned to him. A look of surprise was on her dark face, small glowing marks below her eyes and to the sides. She looked alien and was a ghost and Keith had no idea how to process it.

 

She was quick to approach him, hovering over him and holding his face gently. She looked into both his eyes, focusing on the difference between the left and right one. “They’ve given you a gift.” Her voice seemed hollow and, yet, warm. Keith’s eyebrows furrowed together. “You’ve been given the gift of  _ sight _ . You’ve been given what you’ve wanted all along.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened as he realized what she meant. He was immediately trying to get up, his body feeling like lead as he tried to get up. “Wha…”

 

Before Allura could try to explain it, Hunk was busting in and rushing to Keith’s side. She moved from her spot above Keith before Hunk went right through her. His eyes were serious as he held Keith’s face and observed his every feature. Eventually, he let out a soft breath.

 

“Fuck, I was so scared…” Hunk’s words were soft as he let his head rest gently on Keith’s chest. “I can’t lose any of you…” Keith was hesitant for all of a moment before slowly lifting a hand and setting it on Hunk’s head. He glanced up to see Keith attempting a smile, difficult with the bandaging over his cheeks. “I need to change your bandages…”

 

Keith tilted his head again, pain shooting up again and his face twisting with it. Hunk was moving and Keith noticed that Lance was peeking in. He stood awkwardly at the door but didn’t run when he made eye contact with Keith.

 

“...ance…” Keith strained out and Lance came in, Hunk glancing back a moment.

 

“Hey, Keith… I see… You’re awake…” Lance was quiet, not something Keith was used to. Lance was usually the life of the room and this worried Keith but he couldn’t say anything, only showing his concern through his expression. “You don’t remember what happened, do you?”

 

“Lance.” Hunk’s voice was firm.

 

Keith shook his head slowly. “I just wanted to check…” Lance took a deep breath, Keith concerned as to what it could mean. “Hunk, can I tell him?” Hunk was busy placing the bandages back on Keith’s neck, when he sighed. He went about pulling the ones from his cheeks before responding, noticing they weren’t at the progress they were supposed to be.

 

“Lance… Get over here.” Lance didn’t hesitate, looking at Keith’s cheeks. Angry red scarring ran along his cheeks. 

 

“That’s… That’s not supposed to be scarred over already…” Lance’s words had Keith’s brow furrowing more as he brought a hand up slowly to his cheek. It was hot beneath his touch and he pulled his hand away quickly. He frowned and looked to his hand. It looked off somehow.

 

Keith opened his mouth, his words finally free. “My hand’s really cold…” Both Hunk and Lance reached to touch it, both sets of eyes going wide.

 

“Gloves, we need gloves.”

 

“Your hands work for now…” Keith’s cheeks flushed at the idea, but he felt it was a good idea. Something in the back of his head let out an approving noise and he ignored it for the moment.

 

Lance took his left hand and Hunk took his right. He felt his own throat vibrating, a purr leaving him as he felt Lance join him in the bed. Hunk stayed in the chair Pidge was in before, leaning against Keith. For the moment, he was safe and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there is more to getting possessed than he knew. Or he just got lucky with the ghost that picked him.

Keith had fallen back asleep after the other two had joined him in his bed. Hunk had been wary about it but eventually did anyway. His smaller frame curled towards Hunk’s warmth. Lance curled up behind him, careful of his neck bandages. They both were still holding his hand as he slept and he could feel it in his unconscious state.

 

When Keith awoke again, it was because someone had joined them on the bed. A familiar presence and welcomed as Keith glanced, through sleepy eyelids, to see Shiro. The other two were out cold and Keith tried to move. His body more responsive and his success in sitting up clear as day.

 

“Keith…” Shiro hadn’t noticed him wake up but his movement caught his attention. Shiro stared into the red of his left eye. “Does your left eye hurt? At all?”

 

“No, it feels fine. Why?”

 

“Well,” Shiro nibbled on his bottom lip, unsure of how to say it without it seeming like a bad thing. “What do you remember?”

 

“I don’t remember more than going to one of our locations and… I cut off communication with you guys for some reason.” Keith tried to focus, his eyes screwing shut as he let what happen appear behind his eyes. “I wasn’t giving anything the amount of thought I usually did. The air had gotten cold around me and I was getting overwhelmed by... certain suppressed feelings. Though, the feelings were melting with some that weren’t my own. Then…” Keith’s brows furrowed further. “I started walking somewhere, my feet carrying me without my will. I… I remember seeing you guys… I said some things and then I couldn’t breathe. I remember…”

 

Keith trailed off as he opened his eyes and they went wide, tears daring to spill over. He took in a sharp breath.

 

“I remember running… Something was wrong… I hid where I had been when I cut off communication with you guys…” Keith sniffled as he pulled his hands free of Hunk’s and Lance’s. “I tried to hurt Lance… I tried to hurt all of you…” Keith wasn’t sure how he could remember it now, now that Shiro was asking. His breath hitching in his throat as he started to sob like he had the night it all had happened.

 

“Shh…” Shiro moved and placed a hand carefully on Keith’s cheek, gentle warmth spread over Keith’s face. “It’s alright, Keith… You were strong…” Shiro wound up in Keith’s lap, holding him to his chest. His voice was quiet as he whispered all kinds of sweet things to help Keith relax. 

 

Keith’s body eventually relaxed and his breathing evened out. Hunk and Lance were huddled up to his sides; doing their best, despite being asleep, to help him relax and stay relaxed. He was mumbling softly as he looked around. Pidge was in the doorway, peeking in. He stared at her, her eyes shimmering softly with tears daring to break their cage.

 

Then Keith took a slow, deep breath. He willed himself to stop crying and put a smile on his face. Slowly, he raised a hand and waved. Pidge walked in as if that was her cue.

 

“You still need to eat…” Pidge had a tray of food, a couple grilled cheeses, the way Keith liked them. A bowl of tomato soup, bits of steam licking up into the air from its heat. Then, a glass of chocolate milk. Pidge knew Keith liked chocolate milk and the other things on the plate. She had a habit of paying attention to what the others ate, just in case Hunk had to leave for whatever reason.

 

“Thanks, Pidge.” She walked over with the tray. The way Keith looked, soft smile, reassuring eyes, reminded her of her brother. He was out of town, busy working with their father on a particularly nasty device. It required them to isolate their work area and prevent possible paranormal influence. Thus, Pidge was not allowed to come along since she and her friends happened to attract the worst of a location.

 

“Tell me if you need anything else…” She was going to walk out before Keith cleared his throat. When she turned around, Keith had a pained look on his face. He didn’t want her to leave. If anything, he wanted her to just stay in the room at least. She let out a sigh, dragging the chair from his desk out and settled in it cross legged. “Don’t do anything weird while I’m in here.”

 

Keith’s cheeks flushed, having forgotten he’d shared with Pidge that  _ embarrassing _ fact. His hands flung up, covering his face and groaning. Pidge couldn’t help but chuckle, pulling out her phone. Lance moved as he woke up, blurrily looking up to see Keith’s bright red left cheek.

 

Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle, knowing what Pidge was talking about since Keith wasn’t very good at being subtle. Yet, Shiro still couldn’t tell if it was any one of them or, with the way Keith seemed to look at all of them, including himself, if it was all of them. Shiro wouldn’t mind but he wondered whether the others would be okay with a group relationship. How did that kind of relationship even work? Either way, they’d figure something out. If there was a they. Past the current they, because the more Shiro thought about it, the more he thought he wanted it.

 

Shiro let out a hum, nuzzling up to Keith’s stomach and getting comfortable. Lance joined Shiro in getting comfortable and trapping Keith against Hunk and the bed. His cheeks only seemed to darken in their shades of red. Shiro wanted to tell Lance and Hunk about Keith’s obvious looks but he wasn’t going to do that, especially since he could be wrong.

 

Keith grumbled, it was something about how he needed to eat still. The tray had been set on his bedside table. The tomato soup wasn’t steaming anymore but Keith could tell it was still decently warm. Hunk moved to behind Keith’s right side, Keith now able to reach over and get the food, even if he had to practically lay on Hunk to do so.

 

He grumbled a bit more as he grabbed one of the halves of the grilled cheeses, eventually just laying on Hunk to try to reach the tomato soup.

 

“You’re gonna make a mess all over Hunk.” Keith flushed immediately, trying to ignore the place his head went. Not to mention, Hunk was  _ asleep _ . It did not help he had actually thought about such a thing before. Doing his best to ignore those thoughts, he went about eating his grilled cheese and tomato soup. 

 

Keith was rather skilled at ignoring those kinds of thoughts since he had them a lot, even though this time he’s in close proximity with a man of his fantasies. Scratch that, three men of his fantasies. You ever ask him about his crush on them and he’ll deny it with the reddest cheeks and the most unstable voice.

 

It didn’t take Keith long to stuff his face, not really able to reach the chocolate milk. Which made him regret actually stuffing his face because he was kind of choking. Shiro moved, getting the chocolate milk for him and making sure he sat up first.

 

Keith gulped the milk down, ignoring the fact it dribbled out the sides of his mouth. When he went to wipe it off, he was surprised to find Shiro already doing it. Keith’s eyes glanced up to Shiro’s, that look that Shiro had seen so many times by then. A look of  _ want _ . 

 

Keith glanced away, a muttered thanks as he went about hiding where his pillow had been before. Though, his pillow was now replaced with Hunk, causing Keith’s face to heat up but he didn’t move. Hunk was just so  _ warm and soft _ . He was practically a giant teddy bear.  It made Keith want to just stay right there and not get back up.

 

Of course, Keith’s luck was that Hunk would wake up from that. He could feel Hunk’s chest rumble as he groaned. However, Keith didn’t expect him to actually cuddle up to him. His body went limp in Hunk’s arms, overwhelmed by the fact Hunk was cuddling him actively. 

 

Shiro glanced to Lance, who had covered his mouth and was blushing. Shiro wiggled his way over, whispering to Lance when in reach. “They’re cute, huh.” Lance nodded quickly. “But you want to join them, just like me, right?” Lance had a softer flush on his face as he realized that Shiro was also blushing. Luckily, Pidge wasn’t paying them any mind at that point. Lance nodded again, hand moving down from his face. Shiro knew at that moment, that the whole  _ them _ thing was a lot more likely than his brain would believe.

 

Lance moved to whisper in Shiro’s ear. “How bad do you want to join them? Do- Do you want me to join them with you? As a, uh, an all four of us kind of thing?” Shiro could hear something else in Lance’s voice. Something he knew he’d hear a lot more if Keith and Hunk and all four of them agreed to a four-way relationship.

 

Shiro’s words were hushed but just loud enough for Lance to hear the same thing in his voice. “ _ Yes. _ ” He moved to nuzzle into Lance’s neck, Lance letting him. They weren’t about to invade Hunk and Keith, not taking that risk. Pidge was still busy on her phone, the entire exchange so far ignored. Even as Shiro wound up in Lance’s lap, nuzzling his neck and wrapping his arms around Lance’s torso.

 

“Too bad we have to wait.” Shiro groaned, obviously not wanting to wait. Lance rubbed his back, feeling Shiro’s muscles beneath his shirt. He was second only to Hunk in physical strength yet he could summon it much easier. Hunk was never much to using his strength for more than lifting. Even though Lance remembered clearly when Hunk punched someone, not in the face, really hard. They did not appreciate it but they definitely got the message not to fuck with anyone near Hunk ever again.

 

Shiro was soon falling asleep, softly mouthing at Lance’s neck. Lance’s cheeks were flushed, eyes trained on Keith and Hunk. Hunk was very obviously asleep and comfortable with Keith in his arms. While Shiro had been falling asleep moments prior, he seemed to have found a sweet spot on Lance’s neck. His lithe body twisting as he dug his teeth into his bottom lip, long fingers digging into Shiro’s shirt. Keith moved to see why Lance had moved like that. What he saw was nothing like he expected. Then again, he didn’t know what to expect.

 

Lance’s cheeks were flushed enough that Keith could clearly see how embarrassed or  _ whatever _ it was causing it. Keith’s cheeks were brighter than he thought possible as he wound up pushing himself against Hunk hard enough for him to wake up and open his eyes. Even though his arms were quick to tighten around Keith protectively, what he saw was definitely not something he needed to protect Keith from. Then again, his brain was obviously clearer than anyone else's, at least on the bed. 

 

Hunk moved, despite the obvious feeling he had of staying in and possibly encouraging Keith to join the other two. Or maybe have some fun of his own with Keith. However, Pidge was still in the room and he was certain she did not want to see any of them fall victim to their friends’ attractiveness.

 

When Hunk was standing in front of Pidge, he blocked her view of the bed. “Hey,” Pidge’s voice was quiet, so quiet the others couldn’t hear the conversation. “They doing something?”

 

“Shiro and Lance are… It seems they had forgotten you were in here too. If you leave, I can help at least make sure they stay quiet. Not that Keith would mind. I’m glad you confirmed my suspicions about the whole everyone pining after Keith and him returning the pining. Makes me less worried when I cuddle him and he lights up like a flame.”

 

“Remember,” Pidge stared as she got up from her seat, “He doesn’t know you know. And I didn’t spill, it was bribed out of me. You drove a hard bargain with the whole baking me cookies whenever I wanted. Which reminds me, I want some chocolate chip cookies for the crew tonight, if you can manage that.”

 

“Psh, of course I can manage that. But, only if you make a quiet exit. Lance and Shiro seem to be Keith’s world right now.” Hunk gave a thumbs up as she left as quietly as she had came earlier.

 

He returned to the bed, getting Keith’s attention as he snuggled back up to him. “W-where’d you go?” Keith was quiet, immediately invested in Hunk’s radiant body heat.

 

“Nowhere,” He practically purred as he nuzzled up to the back of Keith’s neck. He could feel Keith shiver, noting just how cute it was. “Looks like a couple somebodies forgot they’re in  _ your _ bed.” Hunk hummed softly, enjoying the way Keith seemed unsure of how to proceed. He could tell them to stop or… “You could just watch them, y’know?” 

 

Keith made a small noise, something like a whine. His cheeks felt like they were on fire with how bad his blush was.  Hunk wasn’t going to push Keith, in any direction. He didn’t care either way (yes he did) as long as Keith found out which thing he wanted more. To watch Shiro and Lance practically devour each other in  _ his _ bed or to stop them to save himself from dying of embarrassment.

 

Lance was still writhing, doing his best not to let out any noise. His eyes screwed shut as Shiro tried to pin him against the wall behind him, Keith’s eyes trained on the way Lance’s jaw suddenly goes slack and his eyes shoot open. A hot, breathy sound leaving him as he feels Shiro’s teeth suddenly dig into his throat. Lance’s eyes locked with Keith’s and they both stopped almost completely. 

 

Lance was first to get moving again quickly since Shiro did not stop his assault on his skin. “Sh…  _ Shiro _ .” He moved from his neck, eyes looking into Lance’s. Both of them were a bit muddled when it came to thinking but Lance could at least try to tell Shiro about Keith watching them. Until he felt Shiro’s hand gently cup his half hard erection. He quickly grabbed Shiro’s shoulders, focusing on not grinding his hips into the slight contact. He was  _ not _ going to lose himself to Shiro’s hotness and Keith’s intense gaze. At least, until he noticed Hunk giving him one of  _ those _ looks.

 

“Lance, you can’t just grab  _ my _ attention and then not stay clear enough to tell me what you were going to say.” Lance groaned, leaning against Shiro, eyes locking with Keith’s again. A mischievous grin grew along his face. Slipping his fingers under Shiro’s shirt, he started to pull the fabric up along Shiro’s back. “ _ Lance _ .” 

 

Lance lowered his voice and got up close to Shiro’s ear, grin still in place as he whispered. “Keith is watching and so is Hunk…” Shiro’s back straightened up immediately, embarrassment clear on his face. “Aw… You’re embarrassed? Imagine how embarrassed I was with Keith watching as you nibbled along my neck…”

 

Shiro was like putty in Lance’s hands, returning the embarrassment he had just been through. Slowly but very sure with his movements. Keith had covered his mouth and pressed further against Hunk. Then he felt Hunk’s hands on his stomach, a shiver running up his back as he nibbled his bottom lip.

 

“Hey, Keith, how does your neck feel?” Keith was confused for a short moment. Was there something wrong with his neck? He reached up, feeling bandages there. Oh, yeah, that had happened. His brow furrowed as he quickly forgot about the situation around him. Shiro quietly thanked Hunk for distracting Keith since Lance gave up quickly with that. “Keith?”

 

“I don’t feel anything wrong with my neck… Or my cheeks… Weren’t… Weren’t they injured?” Hunk’s brow furrowed, sitting Keith up and moving the bandages from his neck. The wounds from before were already scarred over and there wasn’t even a dull ache in them. Hunk nibbled on his bottom lip, conflicted between relief and concern. It was unnatural. Yet, they worked daily with the paranormal so what’s all that different from open wounds healing up abnormally quick after being caused by a ghost?

 

“I’m going to touch your scars and you have to tell me if it hurts, okay?” Keith nodded and Hunk gently settled a finger on one of the warm scars. 

 

“Are you touching them?” Hunk nodded. “I don’t feel it.” He frowned. “Maybe put a bit of pressure to it?” Hunk sighed, listening to Keith and pressing in gently. They seemed to grow bright red and Keith’s mouth hung open, his eyes screwed shut. They couldn’t tell what kind of response that was and Hunk was quick to pull away.

 

“Keith?” His eyes were lidded as he opened them. Keith still had his mouth hanging open, eyes slowly moving to linger on Hunk’s face. Shiro and Lance glanced over Keith’s body, his hands in loose fists and his legs spread a bit. They both glanced to his face, seeing how a grin formed on his face slowly. His red left eye glowing a bit as the grin got toothy.

 

“ _ Man _ , I want you to do that  _ again _ . Maybe,  _ maybe _ , all  _ three _ of you would be willing to do it.” Hunk’s brow furrowed.

 

“What  _ exactly _ did I do?” Keith’s grin faltered slightly, the glow from his left eye dimming a moment. All three of them were tense since their Keith wasn’t acting like he usually did. 

 

“Mm…” Keith reached a hand up and pulled Hunk down,  _ with force _ , to talk directly into his ear. “You  _ strangled _ me. Felt nice. Do it again,  _ please _ .” Hunk looked down, eyes not giving away his feelings about the matter.

 

“Keith, does it actually feel nice or is your head not working properly?” Hunk’s voice was stable, Lance and Shiro both too shaky to say anything. It was obvious something was reacting in Keith to some form of stimulant and Hunk wanted to avoid setting it off again if he could. If  _ they _ could. 

 

“Mm, li’l bit of both. Fun fact about mister Keith here,” The red light of his left eye grew brighter. “He likes pain. One of the many reasons he chases ghosts. One of the reasons he didn’t completely get rid of me. He should have, oh how he should have. Especially if he wanted, as bad as he did, to keep his lovely,  _ lovely _ friends safe.”

 

Hunk’s face twisted, obvious anger on it. He wanted to lash out but he didn’t know anything about Keith’s struggle with the possession. The only other person who was even possible to be possessed was Pidge and she hadn’t been. 

 

“Yet, he had a small lapse in his conviction. A small fear he refused to voice. Maybe, I’ll break that silence. I’ve already gifted him the sight he always wanted. Why not try to help a little bit more? He did let me join him in his head to free me of that location.” Keith’s body was moving, sitting up. All three of the taller men narrowed their eyes, watching every movement. “He fears you three won’t love him. I loosen his tongue up for him. Say the things he so wishes to say. Lighten his load. Sure, I was a bit… Violent with the initial possession but now we coexist. I even healed up his wounds for him, as you could tell.”

 

That out-of-place, toothy grin was back on his face, glow bright enough that all three of them were nervous.

 

“Don’t tell me, you wouldn’t take damaged goods, would you? You wanna know what happens if you don’t love him?” The grin fell, no one knew why. They were so sure moments ago that this spirit was evil. “I win…” There was a pause, pain seeming to emerge on Keith’s face. “Keith… Keith would shut down and hide for… For much longer than I’d be comfortable with. I may have possessed your buddy but… I was just lonely and he reminded me of myself. I really,  _ really _ didn’t want to hurt him.”

 

The way Keith’s body moved was so foreign, obviously that of a stranger’s. They grasped their shoulders, brought their body in close. Hunk had looked up to Shiro and Lance. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

 

“I’ll see if I can coax him back out. I really didn’t intend for the violence but possessions tend to have that side effect no matter how docile a spirit we are. The fact I had the energy to join Keith and not completely smother him is a miracle enough. I thank you guys for that miracle.” A smile spread along Keith’s face, still obviously not his smile.

 

Lance and Shiro looked to each other, Hunk’s hands settled on Keith’s right arm. Lance and Shiro placed their hands on Keith’s left arm, soft pressure.

 

When Keith came to, he blinked rapidly. “I didn’t hurt you guys, right? What I saw… it was so confusing. I wish I could read lips…” Keith moved like himself again, his voice completely back to normal. The red of his left eye was a gentle color.

 

“Wait, you can’t hear when that happens?” Lance is first to pipe up, incredulous.

 

“No? I have no idea what she says or hears. Only what she does. It’s really weird… You guys… You aren’t upset, right?” Shiro wanted to be, so did the other two. Wanted to be upset with Keith for allowing someone to join him in his own head. Yet, they couldn’t be after that explanation. Sure, they didn’t know how much they could believe but they had nothing else to go by.

 

“No, we aren’t upset, Keith.” Shiro’s voice broke through. Keith seemed to relax instantly. “Besides, how could we be upset when you were so strong and you’re still so strong?” Keith tilted his head, still mostly unaware of the situation. “You have a ghost joining you in your head and you’re coexisting with them. Sure, they might break the surface sometimes but you still come back, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah! You keep coming back to us, Keith!”

 

“We wouldn’t want it any other way.” Hunk’s voice was soft, his hand moving along Keith’s arm and eventually working their fingers together. “You’re important to us, Keith. You’re irreplaceable.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets overexcited and Pidge is a great best friend to have. Also, this possession stuff is really confusing Keith but he's just going with the flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so like, i actually went and googled good RVs for these nerds and no one can tell me that kolivan and the other blade members would not be overprotective of keith especially since they took him out of an abusive foster home and it was obvious with how he had first reacted to them and just theyd be really good dads and no one can tell me otherwise
> 
> anyway heres a link, its also in the text, to a youtube tour of the RV that they'd totally get keith and his crew because having him in this RV keeps him safe and all kinds of stuff 
> 
> https://youtu.be/WRoR5iPF5-c
> 
> also, they might be hella out of character but i really love the idea of keith actually loving them and it being like he finally had his own family again
> 
> oh and they're still galra, galra are just less common in this universe and zarkon is like a really weird uncle of keith's but he's also really protective of keith even if keith is kind of scared of him  
> lotor is his cousin and he hates him 2000% because hes pulled short jokes on him  
> and theyve been more focused on the soft domesticity of living on earth and it definitely helped to adopt keith and he made them hella more domestic  
> i'll hush now but domestic shit is my life mang

Keith still didn’t know what exactly had been said when his possession had made itself evident again. All he knew was that those three were more touchy than usual while around him. As in, they were more likely to just randomly touch him in little ways. A hand on the shoulder, wiping off something from his face when he was messy, Lance lingering when he gave Keith one of his massages, Shiro sometimes holding his hand and requesting to cuddle with him.

 

Keith couldn’t help but notice these little things with a newfound curiosity and hope. Pidge getting small earfuls of these newly acknowledged interactions. However, they were going on a long road trip soon to a new location. Keith couldn’t help how he got excited, he loved these road trips. Very rarely did he actually sleep while they were on the road.

 

“Pidge, Pidge, are we going to be using the  [ RV ](https://youtu.be/WRoR5iPF5-c) ?” Keith sounded way too excited for someone about to go on a trip that lasted around 18 hours when done in one go.

 

“Of course we’re using the RV, are you an idiot? No, you’re not. You’re just too excited because we haven’t used it in a while, right?” Keith nodded, his childish excitement clear as day for Pidge. None of the others were there, they had to get a lot of groceries and Keith figured he could take that chance to hang out with Pidge.

 

“I’m so excited. It’s the best RV ever. Man, I  _ still _ can’t believe Kolivan was willing to buy it for us.”

 

“You do know that he bought it because he wasn’t about to have you in any form of danger that he could prevent, right? Your dads are all really protective of you. Actually, which ones officially adopted you?”

 

“I don’t remember, they all kind of took turns with looking out for me. Well, looking after me. Ulaz and Thace were around the most though. They’re all so protective too. You should’ve seen when they tried to start training Shiro since he was my only friend! Man, I somehow convinced them that we could just wrestle because it’d help me build up muscle with someone that we all could trust not to overdo it.”

 

“Wrestling stories aside, you definitely didn’t forget anything, right?” Keith leaned back, bottom lip jutting out as his brow crinkled and eyes closed. “Oh, what about that one plush lion your dads always have you carry somewhere on you. It’s small enough you could’ve forgotten it.”

 

“Oh shit, you’re right. Let me go get it. They told me it's supposed to be with me in case I’m ever kidnapped so they can come get me. Which is really cool.”

 

“It wouldn’t help if they didn’t know you were kidnapped but whatever.” Keith was already running back inside. They all lived together, it was cost effective with them also buying the necessary components for Pidge’s devices. It was all very loosely organized but Keith usually tried to remedy that alongside Shiro. Honestly, Shiro was just best at cooling anyone off if they got too hotheaded. That was nice. Even if Shiro couldn’t cook for his life. Everyone else could cook, in varying levels of skill.

 

When Keith came back, he had a silly grin on his face. It wasn’t obvious he had grabbed the plush lion keychain at first glance. However, that was the point of it. Something that didn’t stand out and wasn’t likely to be taken off his person if he ever got kidnapped. Good thing Pidge wasn’t about to kidnap him since she knew about it.

 

“You know we have to go to your old house to get the RV, right?” Keith only seemed to get more excited with that added. “You hadn’t thought about it, had you…” She already knew the answer as he raised his hands in excitement.

 

“No! I really hadn’t! I need to calm down, so bad. Pidge, Pidge, help me calm down. I don’t want the others to see me this hyped about something so  _ silly _ .” Keith let out a groan of dread, dramatically leaning on Pidge.

 

“I think Lance is rubbing off on you.”

 

“You know I’d prefer that to be in a much different sense.” Pidge just shrugged. 

 

Keith was calmed down by the time the other three were there. The car looked packed with the groceries, Pidge and Keith exchanging a look. Lance was obviously the one squished in the back, Hunk was the one who was driving, and Shiro was the first to exit the car. 

 

“So, how exactly is this going to work?” Pidge was obviously first to question the overfilled car. “Also, please tell me the important equipment we need is under those groceries and that's why the car is so full.”

 

“Well, yes, the equipment is the majority of the space taken up. We were thinking that maybe we could break a couple laws and squish everyone in the car and just not worry about seatbelts in the backseat?”

 

“I never agreed to that!” Hunk shouted from the car.

 

“Okay, me and Lance thought of that and the way Hunk thought was that you two could get to the house on Keith’s motorcycle.” Keith frowned, looking to Pidge.

 

“For one, I never got a second helmet so she wouldn’t really be safe. Two, I wouldn’t leave my motorcycle at their house because who knows what might happen to it. They never exactly approved of my motorcycle.  _ Especially _ after seeing me drive it. I’d rather just find a way to squeeze everyone in the car and still try for wearing our seatbelts. For Hunk.”

 

“So, how are we getting in when groceries are in our way?”

 

“Well, first we need to take out a few bags and shove a lot of them on Lance’s lap. Then we need to squeeze me in because that makes it a little easier when we’re getting out and getting the groceries out. Smaller people on the outside and thicker people on the inside. Then you can get more groceries out before trying to deal with seatbelts and what not.”

 

With that, Hunk was out of the car as well. He helped alongside Shiro as they pulled enough groceries out and shoved enough on Lance’s lap to have Keith more or less comfortably getting in. He buckled for Hunk and adjusted the strap before requesting bags of his own. He was quickly covered with groceries and more or less squished against Lance. Pidge had settled in comfortably next to him, buckling and getting less groceries than Keith. 

 

With all of that, Hunk and Shiro were getting back in the car. Keith noticed Lance sneaking his left hand over and threading their fingers together. A soft smile spread across his face. Man, Keith didn’t know why they were all so affectionate with him now but it was brushed aside in favor of lowkey being excited. Even if it was very highkey earlier.

 

The drive always felt longer than it really was. Especially this time since he couldn’t see where they were and Lance’s hand was with his own. How was he supposed to handle that? Lance’s hand was so soft and it reminded him of how his method of massaging was always just as soft and he loved the way their hands fit together. It made him wonder what it’d feel like to hold Hunk’s hand. He’d felt his hands on him in a variety of ways but they’d never really held hands. It was so strange to really think about.

 

“Keith,” He blinked, looking to where the door was open and the space Pidge had once occupied was open. “Stop daydreaming and hand me stuff.” He noticed Lance’s hand, still slid in his own. They couldn’t have been there long. He was hesitant and his movements were slow, fingers lingering on Lance’s. He and Lance exchanged a look, a soft smile on Lance’s face and a soft look on Keith’s which requested reassurance. In response, Lance slid their hands back together, giving a comforting squeeze and sliding them right apart.

 

“Sure, had to finish my daydream.” Pidge rolled her eyes, Keith starting to hand her bags. Shiro was behind her and she was hanging them on his arms. Quite a simple strategy but so much easier than trying to handle all of the bags manually. By the time Keith was free of bags and exiting the vehicle, Shiro’s arms seemed invisible beneath all the bags. He couldn’t help but wonder why there was so much stuff.

 

Once Keith was out of the car, he was immediately met with arms around him. Lifted from the ground in a bearhug, he let out a squeal. A genuine  _ squeal _ . “Keith! You’re home!” It was Thace. He only hugged Keith that tight when he missed him. Which was getting to be every time they saw each other.

 

“I’m home! It’s great to see you, Thace.” He was quick about wrapping his legs around Thace’s middle and returning the hug. He missed his adoptive dads, all of them. “How’ve you and the others been?” Keith pulled his head away, hands on Thace’s shoulders. Thace still had a good grip and kept him held up from the ground.

 

“We’ve been doing alright but, Keith, we  _ never _ get to have your cooking.” Thace sounded like he was whining and he definitely was. Keith somehow made all the dishes they made but better.

 

“Psh, you think I can cook? You should try some of Hunk’s food. It’s to die for. Figuratively, I would never die for someone’s food.” Thace had tensed, never quite used to those kinds of exaggerations until confirmed they were just exaggerations. “Just trust me, you’d be paying him to cook for you. Hell, I’d pay him to cook for us but he insists leaving with us and keeping us safe during our investigations and us eating his food is plenty.”

 

They talked for a while, the others going about putting all of the stuff they needed in the RV. Keith was still in Thace’s arms as Ulaz came out of the house. He started shouting as soon as he saw Keith was there and he was squished between Thace and Ulaz. They were great as his dads. A similar conversation as earlier went on, Ulaz excitedly asking about how Keith was doing and what he had been up to. Before Keith realized, he had melted into leaning against Thace’s shoulder like he had as a child when he was tired.

 

“Keith? Have you been getting proper sleep?” Keith stiffened, sitting up in Thace’s arms. He’d avoided mentioning his possession and he, honestly, knew it was a bad idea to mention. Allura and Coran had been staying with him to keep the red eye invisible to them.

 

“No, I’ve been having some issues falling asleep and staying asleep. It’s a bit difficult to rest with so much that goes on in my head. Remember how I used to constantly doodle all over anything you guys would let me?”

 

“Of course we remember. You were a great artist compared to anyone in the house.”

 

“Well, I haven’t been doing that so a lot of those ideas I’d put on paper are stuck in my head. I should really get back to drawing if only to help put myself at ease.” Even if that wasn’t the main reason for his lack of sleep.

 

“Just take care of yourself, okay?”

 

“I can do that! Not to mention, I have the others to make sure I do. I am their lead investigator after all. Can’t have me under the weather.” With that, Keith was finally settled on the ground. He didn’t know how long he’d been off of it but Thace didn’t seem to have had any issues with holding him that long. All of their stuff was out of the car so he had to have been sitting there for a while. It made him feel a little bad.

 

“Keith!” Shiro called, grabbing his attention. “We can’t leave until you’re in here too! We need to leave soon, too.” Keith gave him a thumbs up, turning up to both of his main caretakers.

 

“Tell Kolivan and Antok I love them and I’m sorry I didn’t get to say hello. Also, I love you two! We can talk more another time, I gotta bolt.” Keith gave a quick grin to his parental figures before practically jumping into the RV.

 

“Everything else ready?” Shiro’s voice was clear, he was obviously in the driver’s seat though. Pidge must’ve been in the passenger’s seat since Hunk and Lance were sitting in plain sight, Lance already buckled in the booth and Hunk buckled up on the sofa. Keith joined Lance in the booth and heard as Hunk gave Shiro confirmation. 

 

It didn’t take long for them to leave, Keith quickly falling asleep and leaning against Lance. Asleep as Lance snaked an arm around him and played with his hair. Keith had forgotten that Shiro always stopped long before a midway point to grab some good fast food. Or pizza.

 

Keith was gently awoken by Lance, soft nudging that woke him up fairly quickly. He was confused for all of a second before remembering that Shiro always grabbed food. He grumbled as he left the booth and went to the door. Shiro and Pidge had already left the vehicle, Hunk and Lance were the only ones waiting on him in the RV.

 

He was sleepy as he walked, Lance quickly moving to brace him and help him out of the vehicle with Hunk’s help since he got out before Keith and Lance for that reason. Keith immediately leaned into Hunk’s chest after he more or less fell down the short set of stairs. He was grumbling something as Lance came out, locking the door behind them. Hunk took Keith’s right hand and Lance took his left. They dragged him after Shiro and Pidge into the place, Keith not really registering where they were.

 

After he heard enough people’s voices, his brain cleared away the grogginess. He looked up, noticing they were in McDonalds. Of all places, McDonalds. Keith didn’t even care at that point. He went to Shiro and told him to get his usual. As in, Keith did not want to order his own food. He wasn’t even that hungry.

 

Shiro just hummed and looked to the others who all gave him thumbs ups. The ordering was quick, Keith still had to get his own drink but other than that, he just leaned on Hunk or Lance, whoever was less busy. When the food was given to them, he just grumbled and headed to the door. They really didn’t need to walk in to get a bag of carry out. But he did  _ not _ care.

 

Luckily, getting him back into the RV was somehow easier than getting him out. He was more awake after all. Despite not being hungry, he still ate a lot as they sat in the parking lot. He ate his large fry, half of Lance’s because he kept shoving fries at him, a twenty piece nugget meal, and downed his drink. Yet, he still stole bites from Lance’s hamburger and Hunk’s. Even from Shiro's. None of them said anything since it was going to wind up probably being all Keith ate on the car ride over. Even if the ride was going to be split in two different parts and they were going to park on the side of the road or at a truckstop when Shiro got tired enough.

 

When the RV started up again, Keith realized he was wide awake again. Curse his sleeping habits. So he decided to test a bit of a theory. Lance had him on the inside of the booth this time, comfortably trapped. When the RV was moving, everyone was more or less quiet. Shiro had some music on and Pidge played around on her phone. Lance sat his chin in his hands, resting his elbows on the table. Hunk was comfortably watching Keith and Lance. He could easily reach over and play with Keith’s hair.

 

Keith slid a hand across Lance’s shoulders, causing the boy to straighten up. He gave Keith a look, seeing that his eyes were closed and his face was pressed into his shoulder. As much as Lance loved having Keith so close, he was a bit frustrated he had closed his eyes. Then Keith got a wild idea, his left hand sliding over to rest on Lance’s thigh. He was wearing really short shorts so he felt Keith’s hand clearly, earning Keith another  _ look _ . Keith barely grinned, barely furthering the placement of his hand. 

 

Lance turned, as completely as he could while buckled in, to face Keith a bit better. Then Lance noticed that small glint of red in his left eye. Hunk was quick to notice the small flash of concern that flickered over Lance’s face. He was scooting in the seat a bit, placing a hand on the back of their seat, Lance taking it and threading their fingers together.

 

Keith gave Lance a small look before attacking his throat, more force than Keith would’ve liked. Lance felt his whole body tense, trying to relax as Keith’s force diminished and he was gently biting Lance’s neck. It only took a moment before Lance was accepting the slightly harsh bites on his neck even as they traveled down to his shoulders.

 

It took a minute or so before Keith stopped biting and gently nuzzled the bites he’d left and softly licked at them. Lance wasn’t sure what to even think at that point. It’d been barely a few minutes and the glint of red from Keith’s left eye was gone but he was still rather bold with his movements. His tongue moving with a purpose, the hand that had been on his thigh had moved to his side to pull him closer.

 

Lance couldn’t help but wonder how much further Keith would’ve gone if the possession hadn’t worn off in those moments.

 

After a few more licks, Keith was pulling away and looking away. His cheeks were a bright red, his hands in his laps. Lance glanced back to Hunk before placing a soft kiss in Keith’s hair. His free hand moving to intertwine with one of Keith’s.

 

Keith leaned back into him, content as sleep decided to take him. After a while, Keith was breathing completely even and his cheeks were back to that pale complexion. Hunk and Lance never stopped holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love. Just love everywhere and worry but really mainly love. And silly cute things. Keith getting to kiss the people he loves. SO much love in this chapter.

Keith awoke after everyone had settled in for sleep, probably around 1 in the morning. Lance was still leaned against him, he must’ve unbuckled both of them before falling asleep. Hunk was curled up next to the back of their booth, he and Lance both holding each other’s hands. Keith had a small smile on his face as he looked. 

 

Very quickly, he was slipping out of Lance’s embrace, sliding down onto the floor. With a bit more effort, he was out of the booth entirely. Standing and dusting himself off, he went up to the front. He saw Pidge curled up in the passenger’s seat, phone still weakly held in her sleep.

 

He took off his favorite vest and laid it over Pidge’s small frame. It made him a little more aware of the thin fabric that was his tank top. As little as he usually wore, he was much colder than usual. His hands were practically freezing and the feeling was spreading over him.

 

Going to the back of the RV, he peeked into the bedroom, seeing Shiro curled up in the blanket. Without much of a thought, Keith climbed into the bed. Quickly, he worked his way under the cover next to Shiro. Just Shiro’s body heat seemed to scorch Keith’s freezing hands. After a moment, he tried to work one of his hands into Shiro’s. The following heat was much more comfortable than the original shock when he had curled up next to him.

 

Keith couldn’t sleep. He stayed curled up next to Shiro but could feel a slight strain on his restraint of moving his hand to the one spot on Shiro he’d found while wrestling with him. The one spot he’d found that made Shiro openly moan. Keith hadn’t even known that was possible. But, after he heard that moan, he knew he’d want more. Besides, poor Shiro was asleep. He didn’t want to wake him up.

 

In the other room, out of Keith’s sight, Lance was waking up. He slowly blinked awake, aware of the lack of warmth against his chest. The tan man looked over to his large friend, softly snoring. Then his gaze shifted to their hands. A smile spread across his lips.

 

He gently coaxed his friend awake, his voice soft enough to not be heard by anyone other than Hunk. It was a special thing they’d formed when Lance started having midnight adventures with Hunk, even though he was reluctant. Those adventures were always fun and Lance had eventually came up with a guaranteed way to wake him up. A quiet way and it always worked.

 

As Hunk woke up, he immediately mumbled, “Wha’ a’venture we goin’ on ‘is time?” Lance couldn’t help but giggle. He jumped over the back of his seat, landing in Hunk’s lap. “Wait…” Hunk squinted as he looked around. “We can’t go on an adventure right now…”

 

“Says who?” Lance snickered, Hunk blushing as his mind went to the gutter. “That’s not why I woke you, Keith is gone.” The beautiful chocolate eyes he stared into widened. “We should see if he joined Shiro. He was probably cold since we never got him any gloves.”

 

“You’ve got a good point.” Hunk stood up, instinctively lifting Lance up with him. “Am I going to carry you again?” Lance grinned, wrapping his arms around Hunk’s neck.

 

“Would you?” Hunk just grinned and carried Lance to the actual bedroom of the RV. Lance was comfortably nuzzled against Hunk’s neck, content with the warmth. Hunk was careful as he set Lance on the bed, having to press a couple of Lance’s buttons to get him to let go.

 

“Scoot over and get under the cover, dork.” Lance was quiet when he snickered, slipping under the cover as requested. He scooted over until his back was pressed against Keith's. It was obviously Keith’s, at least to Lance since he’d ran his hands over those muscles so many times, he could probably sculpt it by now.

 

Hunk joined under the covers, pushing the others further as he did. Shiro didn’t really react, just wrapped his arms around Keith in his sleep to keep him close. Keith uncurled, mostly, tangling Shiro’s legs with his own. Lance pulled Hunk close, Hunk responding with laying his arm across all three of their sides. 

 

“You’re not too warm, are you, Keith?” Lance felt Keith’s back stiffen against his as Hunk questioned him. Hunk waited, hoping he’d answer.

 

“...no.” Hunk’s mouth quickly morphed into a smile. His eyes catching sight of Keith moving beneath the covers until his face was directed to him. Keith stared over at him, that bright red eye not glowing even in the dark of the room. It made Hunk wonder if it only would glow when he was turned on and losing a bit of control.

 

“Good.” Hunk wiggled a bit closer, squishing Lance a bit more against Keith. He could hardly see Keith’s cheeks darken in color. Hunk felt as Shiro moved closer to Keith, his own hand settled on the curve of Shiro’s waist, despite how shallow of a curve  it was. His eyes catching sight of Keith’s eyes widening after that slight movement.

 

Keith was silent but he was obviously blushing, even though Hunk could only tell because Keith was usually so pale that the little bit of light in the room would reflect off him. Hunk squished them all together a bit more, hearing the smallest noise escape Keith and a bit of noise from Shiro. 

 

“Keith,” He got Keith’s eyes focused on him, Lance having nuzzled into his neck again, his view a bit more clear. “Does Shiro seem to have a bit of a…  _ problem _ ?” He almost heard Keith swallow, eyes diverting away from his gaze. He saw the red one glow, just barely. Keith’s mouth opened, words waiting in his throat. His eyes shifted back as his mouth closed again. Hunk could see the glow dim down to almost unnoticeable.

 

“Yes…” His voice was quiet, almost unheard, laced with embarrassment. Yet, he held eye contact with Hunk. Hunk couldn’t help but grin. Shiro had obviously shed his shirt, his own pale skin of his shoulder peeking out from the covers.

 

“I wouldn’t mind helping you if you have a similar problem because of it. I mean, Shiro  _ is _ really attractive. Just like Lance here. Mm, so are you.” He saw Keith’s eyes seem to grow in intensity, despite the darkness of the area. He went to open his mouth, impulse leading him.

 

“Would you want us?” Keith rushed the words out. His cheeks immediately darkening as he caught what he’d said. The red of his left eye started to glow a bit, a little push. “W-would you consider a relationship with all four of us…? Y-you too, Lance…” Keith could feel his face almost catch fire from embarrassment.

 

“What about Shiro?” Lance turned around, with some effort, still pressed against Hunk’s chest. “I know I would quite like that. Three boyfriends? All of them so attractive? Fuck, I’d be in heaven.” Keith couldn’t help but smile,  _ genuinely _ . “So, I’m in. Hunk?”

 

“You already know I’m in, Lance. How many times have we discussed just how attractive and how much we love these two? More than I can count. So, yes, Keith, we'd love to date you. You just have to ask Shiro as well. Which, shouldn’t be a problem.” Hunk moved his hand from Shiro to Keith’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “He loves you too. And how he can’t keep his hands off Lance should be plenty indicator he loves Lance. You’ve mentioned once or twice that Shiro was demisexual, haven’t you?”

 

“Yeah… But he could just be attracted to Lance and still only see him as like a friend with benefits… Or you but I’ve never seen him get really handsy with you?” Hunk let his smile spread and grow softer.

 

“I’m still sure that Shiro loves us, Keith. Just like how he loves you. Well, not exactly the same but similar at its heart.”

 

“Just, trust us, okay, Keith?” That glow from his left eye dimmed, the normal shading of the room returning. 

 

“Okay. I don’t wanna wake him up right now. He needs sleep so he can drive tomorrow.” Keith was silent for a moment, his hands fidgeting slightly where they were. “Could I… Could I have a kiss from both of you?” The smile that spread across Lance’s face was not one that Keith would have expected. Nor the speed at which Lance pretty much lunged and pressed more than one kiss to his cheek. Keith was surprised but it quickly turned to giggling before Hunk dragged Lance off of him.

 

“Sure.” Hunk’s voice was soft as Lance was pressed into his chest as he leaned to give a peck to Keith’s cheek. When Keith met his lips with his own pair, Hunk didn’t pull away. He only moved closer, squishing Lance quite effectively between them. Lance didn’t complain, only continuing to smile as he watched them kiss. 

 

By the time Hunk pulled away, Keith looked like he was drunk. Hunk had a fair amount of practice kissing with some of Lance’s midnight  _ adventures _ . Keith would’ve asked for lessons from Hunk if that kiss hadn’t relaxed him to the point that he was comfortably dazed. 

 

“We should try to sleep.” Keith let out a hum of agreement, Lance making a small noise of agreement as he got comfortable. Keith had to only close his eyes before he felt sleep comfortably drift over him, the combination of all their warmth not even remotely overbearing.

 

His eyes opened to a patch of pale skin. It was scarred and Keith pulled away to see Shiro still asleep. He didn’t know when he had turned back to Shiro again but it must’ve happened. He felt Shiro’s arms tighten around him as he went to pull away. Almost painfully, he craned his neck to look to where the other two had been.

 

Hunk was still asleep and Lance had disappeared. He couldn’t really see into the rest of the RV. A soft sigh left him before a blush overtook his face, last night’s events quickly recollected. He quietly let out a groan, pushing his face back against Shiro’s chest. He didn’t notice as Shiro woke up, still grumbling to himself.

 

When Keith felt Shiro shift, more consciously, he felt his chin being tilted up to face him. Shiro had a soft, sleepy smile on his face. “Am I dreaming?” His words were soft. “I sure hope not.” With that as encouragement, Keith felt his mouth moving before the words registered in his head.

 

“Will you go out with me and Lance and Hunk? As like a four person relationship?” Keith immediately shut his mouth  _ tight  _ after saying that. Dread slowly creeping into him as Shiro’s face showed surprise. 

 

“Okay, now, really, am I dreaming?” Shiro moved a bit, hands never moving away from Keith. “Fuck, I hope to hell this isn’t a dream. I would die if this was a dream.” Keith’s mouth was still closed but he couldn’t think of what to say. Hunk seemed to wake up behind Keith, propping himself up on one of his arms. “Hunk, please tell me I’m not dreaming.”

 

“You’re not dreaming. But wh-” Hunk cut himself off before a grin overtook his face, waking up the rest of the way. “Keith! You already asked! I’m so proud!” Hunk’s arms quickly wrapped around Keith, Shiro’s hands chasing Keith’s frame even as Hunk pulled him close. “Yes, Shiro, you’re  _ not _ dreaming. Ah, I’m so proud of you, Keith.” Hunk nuzzled up to the back of his neck.

 

“So…” Keith muttered, “Is that a yes?”

 

“Fuck, yes. Yes, yes it’s a yes. Yes, Keith.” He moved in and wrapped his arms tight around Keith as well, below Hunk’s arms on Keith. “What else could I possibly say? Don’t answer that because the only answer I’ll ever say to that is yes.” Keith couldn’t help but giggle, the dread quickly evaporating.

 

“Thank you, Shiro… Hunk…” Keith was happier than when he finally accepted his family and realized they had loved him.

 

“Oo, is it a cuddle pile?” Lance startled Keith, the only one still not used to how he randomly appears. “I take it, Keith asked Shiro and he said yes. Good!” Lance leaned over Hunk, on his knees on the bed, pressing a kiss to Keith’s head. “Now, chop chop, we need food before Pidge kills someone because we somehow forget their favorite snack.”

 

“How do you guys always manage to forget it…?”

 

“Maybe it’s some weird tradition we started the first time we forgot it.”

 

Keith wiggled himself free from Hunk and Shiro. “If you don’t hurry to the driver’s seat, then I’m going to walk Pidge to the closest store to see if they have her snack. You all know just as well as I do that I’m serious with that.”

 

Shiro was already moving, quickly going to grab one of the shirts he kept in the RV at all times. It wouldn’t do for them to ever not have clothes. After slipping it on, he was already rushing to the doorway. Maneuvering around the bed, he grabbed Keith by the doorway, Lance still standing in it.

 

“Can I have a kiss?” Shiro muttered, not quite sure if that was an okay thing to ask yet. He got his answer in the form of Keith’s lips against his own. The look on Shiro’s face was priceless, Lance already laughing.

 

“Pidge! You might be experiencing a heavy amount of gay in the back of the RV!”

 

“Just keep the heavy gay stuff back there! And that does not include your own asses! Now Shiro, get up here and drive! I’m hungry and I’m tempted to eat your secret stash of candy!”

 

“Fuck,” Shiro muttered against Keith’s lips, “As much as I love kissing you already, I really can  _ not _ let them even get into that secret stash. There’s more than just candy there.” The looks on Keith, Lance, and Hunk were  _ priceless _ . Shiro used that distraction to push past Lance and get to the front of the RV.

 

Before any of them could really process it, Shiro was yelling at them to get buckled. They were quickly in their spots, Keith decidedly resting his red face against the table of the booth. Within minutes, they were back on the road, headed to the closest town. Pidge directed from her seat, just glad to have the vehicle moving again.

 

Keith was quiet as he rest his head against the table, hardly registering any of the conversation happening around him. His face wasn’t red anymore but he was completely spaced out. With it came a new thing, a thing to focus on. The voice of his new mental companion. He could practically feel himself receding into his head and settling in a room. He could still hear the noises from around him, even though they were a gentle hum. He noticed a small chair to sit in, a strange feeling. 

 

He was in his own head, sitting down in the chair which quickly turned to a booth like the one he was at. After a while, someone came out of the darkness that surrounded the rest of the area. He had closed his eyes before moving around in the mental space. 

 

“Hello, Keith.” Her voice was soft, almost faded like an old photograph. “It’s nice to see we can have this kind of… Cohabitation? I do not know the word.”

 

Keith was quiet only for a moment. “I don’t really understand this whole thing but isn’t this technically a possession? Well, not quite. You don’t forcibly take control anymore. Not after that first one. Which reminds me, why don’t you try to steal control?”

 

“One, I am currently weakened by joining you in your head. Two, I do not wish to. You’re already giving me everything I want by letting me join you in this place known as your world. It is full of so much and yet so dark and bright at the same time. Keith, you are a completely unique person, unlike any I had met in my lifetime. Although, that was a decently short existence. Shorter than yours already.”

 

“Do you mind if I ask for a name to call you by?”

 

“Scarlett. Call me Scarlett. It was the name my sisters once called me before I was taken from them.”

 

“Your sisters? Wait, taken? Did you have a family that you were taken from?”

 

“Yes. I had a makeshift family of four sisters and a lovely couple who had been taking us in. We had Amber, Jade, Azula, and Melanie. All of them were so beautiful. Melanie had this long, beautiful black hair and could easily grab anyone’s attention. She was so beautiful and commanding of the four of us. When the couple who had taken us in were out, she’d be the one in charge.”

 

“She sounds like she’d have been the older sister.”

 

“She was. Amber was the second oldest. She was more worried about protecting us. She was built thicker than any of us. She was probably the most beautiful. She had so much to love and so much love to give. I hope she had a fulfilling life after we were all separated.”

 

Keith stayed quiet, listening to the details.

 

“Azula was the middle child. She was, to the common eye, full of herself. That was not the case. As beautiful as she was, long brown hair cascading over her shoulders just beautifully wavy, she was very self conscious. Yet, anytime she was allowed to go to large bodies of water, she’d feel so at home. I could just tell that was where she belonged.”

 

He moved a bit as Scarlett moved some of her hair back.

 

“I was second youngest. Jade was the youngest and she seemed to have a green thumb. Anytime the couple who we lived with needed help with their plants, she was right there. Most of the time, she’d tend to a garden with Azula’s help. It was a beautiful time in our lives. We were all teenagers when we were separated. Hopefully, the others passed on.”

 

“And if they didn’t, hopefully we can find them so you can talk to them again.” Scarlett gave him a weak smile.

 

“You’re being called.” With that, he was jolting up, almost slamming his head into the back of his seat. He squeezed his eyes shut, brow furrowing. A sigh left him and he finally noticed the constant thrum of an increased heart rate in his fingertips.

 

“Keith? You okay?” His vision was met with bright, worried, blue eyes. He didn’t mean to but he immediately moved away, surprised by the close proximity. “Shit, sorry, didn’t mean to spook you.”

 

“‘s not your fault. I was just really spaced out before so…” He waved his hands around, as if that would make the words he couldn’t find appear. 

 

“We’re here, Keith.”

 

“Where?” Pidge groaned before getting up and going over to him.

 

“The store, doofus. You have to go in with me because even though we’re almost the same height by now, it’s still annoyingly difficult to reach things on higher shelves. Besides, you have some catching up with me.” Keith gave a weak smile, already climbing out of his seat before Lance could move.

 

“I suppose that’s true.” Lance just watched, Keith stopped after he stood on the floor, looking like he had forgotten something. He pursed his lips before his eyes widened and he nodded his head. With that, he bent down, pressing a kiss against Lance’s cheek. Then he hurried over to Hunk and did not hesitate for a more direct kiss. Though, it was much shorter than the one they had last night. After that, he hurried to Shiro and practically slammed into him, actually mostly falling against him.

 

“Careful!” Shiro’s voice carried, Keith looking up and planting a soft kiss to his lips. Going back to Pidge, he gave her a thumbs up. She just rolled her eyes and went out the door.

 

“Be back later, nerds.” Keith stuck his tongue out and winked, a pose he often did for selfies with Pidge. Pidge gave him a thumbs up on the use of nerds when he called them that. They were a bit surprised from the combination of goodbye kisses and the cute pose.

 

“That’s the best way to call your boyfriends.”

 

“Yes, yes it is. They’re my nerds now.”

 

“They sure are.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sin? sin.

The grin that spread across Lance’s face as he kept focused on the door Keith and Pidge had exited from was almost painful. He was so happy. Keith was already comfortable enough to kiss  _ all three _ of them in front of Pidge. He melted into the booth, one arm hanging over the back of it. 

 

Hunk was busy snickering a bit as he replayed the scene. “Keith nearly crashed trying to speed up kissing all of us.”

 

“He could’ve asked for kisses before running away.”

 

“But where’s the fun in that, Shiro?” Lance squeaked out, still excited. “He literally ran through kissing all of us!” Shiro got up from the driver’s seat, walking over to Lance. He leaned over him. “Are we going to share his kisses now?”

 

“Well, he only kissed you on the cheek so I figured… I might as well transfer a bit of my Keith loving to you too.” It was said jokingly but Lance was already pulling Shiro down for a kiss. Hunk giggled, watching the two. They always loved kissing each other and now that Keith kissed them, they had all the more reason to kiss.

 

They were too distracted by each other to notice Hunk getting up and moving behind Shiro. However, his hands on Shiro’s hips quickly grabbed his attention. A startled yelp leaving Shiro as he broke the kiss between him and Lance. He sat up on his knees, craning his head to look at Hunk.

 

“Can I have a kiss, too, Shiro?” Lance moved from beneath Shiro, stealing one of his hands to interlock with. Hunk moved to make the kiss a bit easier on Shiro, holding the back of his neck and twisting his own body around to be at Shiro’s side for the kiss. It was soft, chaste. It was like the one Keith had given Hunk earlier, especially when he pulled away from Shiro. The licking of his lips his own, Lance moving beneath Shiro.

 

“I want a kiss from Hunk, too!” Lance announced before attacking Hunk’s lips, he was standing on his knees, body facing Shiro for the most part. Lance didn’t let up, a deep kiss like he enjoyed, one hand still interlocked with Shiro’s. His other hand had found its way to Hunk’s shoulder, supporting himself partially.

 

Eventually, Hunk pushed Lance away, a whine leaving his longtime friend, recent polyamorous boyfriend. Hunk pulled away entirely, letting Shiro and Lance both whine. “We can’t continue here, you doofuses. Should probably go to the bed.” The speed at which Lance was trying to get out of the booth was hilarious, Hunk laughing as he caught Shiro who was getting pushed out of the way. Lance was quick to tumble forward as well, both of them supported by Hunk’s arm.

 

With a chuckle, he was fixing them both to upright. Shiro easing his way out, steadying himself using Hunk’s shoulders. Lance was quickly out after, Shiro already most of the way to the bed. Lance jumped on his shoulders, Shiro bracing himself in the doorway.

 

Hunk paused a moment, thinking. Shiro and Lance looked back to him, Lance tilting his head a bit. “Something wrong?” Hunk nibbled on his lip a moment, genuinely stuck in thought. “Earth to Hunk!”

 

“Ah, sorry. I was just thinking. How do you think Keith feels about us already being this close?” Lance frowned, Shiro joining him in doing so. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help but think about it. Did… Did he ever know we were kind of all already intermingled? All together already, just waiting for him? I mean, I don’t think he knew we were waiting for him but… It just bothers me.”

 

“Hunk…” Shiro came back to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Keith never asked and it was never really an issue. Pidge knew about it and they’re practically joined at the hip. I’m certain, well, mostly certain that Keith knew about us all. Lance and I were kind of quick to get handsy with each other after all.”

 

“But he might not have known that I was also part of that. Which makes me wonder…” Hunk’s voice was soft. Lance had joined Shiro in front of him, placing a hand on his other shoulder. They both moved to hold his hands, each taking one.

 

“Hunk, if it bothers you so much, then just ask him. Communication is key, remember?” Hunk smiled at Shiro, eyes a little heavy as he thought about it.

 

“Why didn’t we ever put that rule to Keith?”

 

Shiro bit his tongue, stopping before saying anything. He glanced to Lance. “Well, we didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, remember? And, it’s really difficult to read Keith and Pidge wouldn’t tell us anything. I mean, it’s not like we knew Keith liked us all back.” Hunk bit down on his bottom lip. “Even if one of us did know, it’s not like we could really approach him about it. What if he had denied it? What then? Pressure him? No, that wouldn’t work. I don’t want to pressure Keith. I know you guys don’t either.”

 

They both sighed out an agreement.

 

“Can we go cuddle? All of this heavy talk just makes me wanna curl up in bed…” Shiro and Hunk exchanged a look, nodding in agreement. With that, they all went to lay down. Hunk and Shiro the big spoons as Lance was comfortably squished between them.

  
  


“So, I was saying, there’s no way I would’ve imagined them all agreeing.”

 

“You do know they were kind of already all together?” Keith stopped in his tracks, they were headed back to the RV. “Oh, my, fuck. You didn’t realize?” Pidge suddenly panicked, somehow gently putting their bag on the ground as Keith seemed to blank out. “Keith, no, don’t you dare-”

 

He let tears slip through his lashes. “I… I never noticed something so important… About three of the people I care about most…” Pidge saw the red of his left eye seem to grow in brightness. 

 

“Keith,  _ please _ , it wasn’t that important!”

 

“But, Pidge-” His voice shook.

 

“No! It wasn’t important! Wanna know why? Because they all wanted you! They confided in me that they wanted you and I wanted to tell you so long ago but I couldn’t just say that! I wanted to get you idiots together ages ago! You deserve to be happy with them, Keith!”

 

Keith sniffled, rubbing one of his eyes. “R-really?” His voice was still shaky as he stood there, rubbing at his eye. “They r-really wanted me for so long?”

 

“ _ Yes _ !” Pidge practically shouted. “We can even go ask them if it makes you feel any better.”

 

Keith was silent a moment. “I’d like to hear them say it…”

 

“Come on then! Just carry the bag so I can burst in all dramatic like and ask them in the same kind of way.” Keith can’t help a snort of laughter. Pidge grinned in triumph.

 

“Okay then.” He bent down to pick up the grocery bag. Pidge was practically running, him quickly joining her in the half jog, half walk.

  
  


After cuddling a while, Hunk was the first to get up. He didn’t want to be hidden away when Keith got back. When Pidge and Keith got back. “Hey, I’m gonna wait for them in sight, okay? I kind of wanna see our new boyfriend as soon as he gets back. I’ve gotta smooch him again, after all.”

 

“I wanna smooch him when he gets back too!” Lance was quickly get out of the bed, Shiro groaning as he moved as well. They all wound up in their respective spots, Shiro saying something about needing to be ready to leave when they got back. Hunk just didn’t really fit in the booth so he stayed on the sofa. Hunk was pressed up against the back of the booth, Lance leaning over it talking to him. Shiro changing his mind and sitting in the seat of the booth behind his chair. He lovingly watched as Lance laughed about something while he talked with Hunk.

 

All of their calm gone as the door was  _ slammed _ open. Shiro almost jumped out of his seat and the same could be said of the others. “Haven’t you guys wanted Keith for as long as you can remember?” She was loud, Shiro blinking as he processed the question. Lance was already answering as if it was the most obvious answer. Which it was.

 

“Of course? Why wouldn’t we? I don’t remember a time I wasn’t attracted to Keith.”

 

“I can second Lance’s statement.” Pidge looked to Shiro, he had looked in the small crack of an opening to see Keith’s face. His eyes were puffy and Shiro was already moving on instinct.

 

“Keith! Babe, please, tell me why you were crying. I wouldn’t be able to stand seeing you sad again at our fault. I’ve wanted nothing more than to make you happy and that included wanting you.” Shiro had essentially pushed Pidge out of his way, almost throwing himself out of the camper to get at Keith.

 

The look on Keith’s, eyes widened and lips slightly parted, told Shiro everything he needed to know. He’d always been exceptional at reading Keith’s facial cues.

 

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” He was already down and hugging him. “I’m so sorry we didn’t tell you sooner. I’m sorry that we never said anything about being together. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you that we loved you as soon as it was as solid and certain as it was. As it is. We love and want you. Because, Keith,” Shiro pulled back to see Keith was crying again. “You’re you and we couldn’t ask for anything more.”

 

“We actually did and that was to be able to openly love and be affectionate with him.” Shiro rolled his eyes at Lance’s response, feeling Keith brokenly chuckle. “Hey! We’re supposed to be kissing him right now! Shiro, you’re hogging all of Keith! Bring him in here so we can love him in actions and not just with our voices!”

 

Shiro had a grin on his face that only Keith could see and he  _ knew _ what that grin meant. Keith felt Shiro’s arms shift and lift him up, Keith used to the motion from times past, the grocery bag hitting him in the back as Keith went to hold on. Pidge had swooped in to take the sack, ignoring the squeal of protest from Lance. Hunk was already up and through the door as Shiro took off with Keith in tow.

 

“Shiro! Give us our boyfriends back! That includes you!” Hunk was first to say anything, shouting it after Shiro’s retreating form.

 

Shiro nuzzled up to Keith’s ear as he kept running. “I’m going to be punished for this and I’m going to  _ love _ it.” Keith blinked a couple times at the word punished.

 

“Punished?”

 

“Oh, whenever one of us would hog you and go a little too far, we’d get punished. By Hunk since he was the only one who was very calm about the situation. Except,” Shiro came to a stop and pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek. “When he punishes either of us, we can feel how impatient he’s getting. Now, I’m curious how the punishment will feel since you’re part of our relationship, finally. Though,” Shiro glanced back, seeing Hunk catching up. “I’m wanting to make this truly punishment worthy, so I hope you’re in for the ride.”

 

Keith couldn’t really respond, Shiro already taking off again, weaving through some cars. He could hear Hunk’s exasperated sigh. He hadn’t really been running after them, Keith knew, if he really wanted to, he could catch them no problem. There was a more distant sound of Hunk talking with Lance as Shiro shimmied them both under a fairly tall vehicle. Keith was laid down, parking lot not quite comfortable. 

 

“Do you mind if I touch you?” Shiro’s voice was soft but Keith had always been able to hear that faint hint of wild. His best friend had always had that same tone after they ran away from some people or after a particularly thorough wrestling match. Even if neither of them ever probably learned to wrestle, they always seemed to have a slight bit of wild in their voice after. Keith realized then, that it wasn’t wild, it was  _ arousal _ . Pidge wasn’t kidding when she said they’d always liked him.

 

“I’m your boyfriend now, touch all you want.” Keith had a snarky grin on his face, loving the look of surprise that spread across Shiro’s face. Though, the surprise was quickly replaced with half lidded eyes and Shiro moving in towards his neck.

 

“Try to be quiet, okay?” Before Keith could respond, he felt Shiro’s teeth gently dig into his neck. One of his hands came up to block his mouth, doing his best to stifle any possible sounds. Shiro’s hands were immediately massaging his hips, sucking a hard mark into his neck. A big one, too, with the size of Shiro’s mouth.

 

With Keith squirming beneath him, Shiro couldn’t help but teasingly grind his hips against Keith’s. Keith was doing a great job of staying quiet but Shiro was also busy listening for footsteps. Which he soon heard, he opened his eyes and leaned up to Keith’s ear, breath hot against it.

 

“Tap my back if you see any feet.” His voice was a mere whisper, almost inaudible, but Keith heard him, a brisk nod as indication. 

 

He was quick to return back to Keith’s neck, running his tongue over the mark and across the scars that seemed to be fading already. He couldn’t help but press soft kisses against them. A kind remark he’d felt done to himself by the others many times. Then he felt Keith’s fingers tapping his back. He pulled away, too late as he caught sight of Lance’s grinning face.

 

“You’re wanting to be punished, aren’t you, Shiro?” Lance’s voice was like honey, thick and sweet and Keith wanted him under there with them. “Mm, Keith looks great like that. Make him a little less presentable and I think Hunk would  _ gladly _ punish you.”

 

“I can do that.” Was all the warning Keith got before Shiro’s hands slid his pants down, his already half hard cock twitching in his boxer briefs. Using one hand, he slid Keith’s dick out, pressing a kiss to it. Then he refocused his attention more upwards, his other hand pushing Keith’s shirt up and playing with one of his nipples.

 

“Sh- _ Shiro _ …” Keith couldn’t stay quiet, embarrassment and arousal overwhelming. He threaded his fingers through Shiro’s hair, watching as he used only his mouth against his half exposed cock. Keith was quickly hardening up the rest of the way, soft whimpers leaving his lips. He hardly noticed Lance standing back up and hollering for Hunk.

 

Shiro took it as his cue to try to speed up his work, making it sloppier but Keith  _ loved _ it. He wasn’t able to stay quiet at that point, breathy pants and helpless whimpers leaving him as he was quickly taken entirely in Shiro’s mouth. With a hard suck, Keith went rigid, no warning for Shiro as he came,  _ hard _ .

 

Hunk was bent down next to the vehicle as well, Lance having bent down again, catching sight of Keith’s blissful face as he rode out his orgasm. Shiro was happily sucking the seed out as best he could, swallowing every drop. He didn’t pull off even as Keith’s cock softened in his mouth. Soon a hand was in his hair and,  _ oh _ , that was Hunk’s hand. He was practically yanked off, a grin spread across his lips as he looked down at his handiwork.

 

Keith looked  _ wrecked _ . Even Lance was marveling at his handiwork as Hunk got a grin of his own. Shiro watched as Lance did his best to tidy up Keith, per Hunk’s request. Keith was still blissed out, eyes hardly focused on Shiro’s face. What Keith wanted was to return the favor to Shiro as best he could. Which he made known with soft, hoarse words. The look on Hunk’s face said a multitude of things but he quickly thought up a punishment for Shiro.

 

“How about…” Hunk quietly started, “You don’t suck him off until you’ve done the same to me and Lance? He’s been so very bad, after all. He can’t be allowed that privilege yet.” Then Hunk let go of Shiro’s hair, him already backing out from under the vehicle, and leaned down next to Keith’s ear. “That way you can get in some practice. Maybe you’ll do an even better job than Lance. He’s made Shiro beg for release before. It was  _ delightful _ .”

 

Keith could only swallow and nod, Hunk moving to drag him out. He moved out on his own, still a little blissed out. He could already tell he was going to love these punishment games they seemed to play. Even though Hunk refused to let Keith be carried by Shiro, which was kind of annoying until he was held flush against Hunk’s chest. That was honestly a great feeling. A soft murmur leaving him as he curled up against his chest.

 

Lance leaned on Shiro’s back, a grin heavy on his lips as he nuzzled up to his ear as they walked back to the RV. Hunk was distracted by Keith in his arms, not noticing the way Lance was getting handsy with Shiro already. 

 

By the time they got to the RV, Keith was more or less asleep. Stirring as they entered the cooler space, he mumbled something incomprehensible as Hunk took him to the bed. There was conversation about needing to get back on the road and Keith opened his eyes lazily. He felt the vehicle moving as it started. He sat up, rubbing his eyes gently. 

 

“Mm…?” He looked around, noticing that none of them were in there with him. A quiet whine left him, slowly moving to exit the bedroom. He opened the door, catching sight of the back of Lance’s head as he sat in the booth. Hunk was first to notice the sleepy male as he tried to walk out into the main space of the RV. He was quickly taken back into the room, Lance turning around to catch sight of Hunk disappearing.

 

“I thought you were going to sleep.” Hunk’s voice was soft, large hand already pushing Keith onto the bed with ease while his other one closed the door behind them. “Are you restless? Or did we wake you by starting back on the road?”

 

“Mm…” Keith grabbed onto the hand that held him down against the bed as Hunk advanced towards him. He moved that hand up to his mouth, letting one of Hunk’s thick fingers breach his lips.

 

“Keith, come on, talk to me.” Hunk was quiet as he watched, voice hardly audible. Keith focused on sucking on his finger, happily closing his eyes as he held on to his wrist. He gently wiggled his finger in his mouth, Keith opening his eyes in response. Half lidded, a whine leaving him as Hunk pulled his finger free of the small trap.

 

“Can we kiss?” Hunk couldn’t help but snort, a smile on his face.

 

“Of course.” Hunk leaned over him, pressing him into the bed as he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Keith, however, wasn’t wanting to stop there. He was quick to chase Hunk’s lips, hands pulling him back down. Hunk chuckled as he felt Keith’s hands tangle in his hair.

 

They separated and Keith was quick to try to follow his movements away. Hunk had to only place a hand on his chest and he stilled. A soft whine left him as Hunk pushed him further back on the bed, slow with his movements to join him.

 

“So, what exactly do you wanna do?” Keith’s cheeks were flushed. He didn’t really know what he wanted to do. Then he thought of one of his  _ many _ fantasies. 

 

“S-sit back, against the headboard.” Hunk listened, still fully clothed but comfortable. Keith moved up until he was settled in Hunk’s lap. “J-just tell me if you don’t like what I do…” Hunk nodded and Keith was placing soft, shy kisses to his cheeks. Hunk couldn’t help his smile, nor the way his hands settled on Keith’s hips. 

 

Keith’s hands were settled on Hunk’s shoulders, supporting himself as he tried to figure out what exactly he was going to do. He’d never really done anything with anyone. Yet, he wanted to make Hunk feel good. After a few still moments, Hunk couldn’t help but smile wider. It was obvious Keith wasn’t used to this kind of thing.

 

“Um… Is there anything you wanna do…?” Hunk was giggling as he ran his hands up Keith’s sides. “I’m… Fine with anything, honestly…”

 

“Just let me know if it doesn’t feel good. Red can be stop and yellow is slow down.”

 

“Like a stop light?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Th-then, green, please.” Hunk really couldn’t help his chuckle, pressing his lips against Keith’s neck, receiving a delightful gasp. Hunk was making quick work of Keith, his mostly unexplored body reacting to almost every touch. Though, Hunk still hadn’t found a spot Shiro had found and introduced Lance to during a massage ages ago. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Hunk was murmuring similar things as he crept along Keith’s skin, his tank top scrunched up over his chest. His chest was exposed with pale scars littering the surface. They were almost completely faded, from a time forgotten. His breathing was uneven as Hunk explored, finding sweet spots that made Keith’s breath hitch and his body raise into it. Keith was wanting more direct attention  _ elsewhere _ but he didn’t know how long he’d have to wait for it.

 

“H-Hunk…  _ Please _ , I want…” Hunk lifted from where he was, looking up to Keith’s beautiful face. Hunk had a grin on his face, loving, already, the way Keith sounded, so desperate.

 

“Would you be willing to beg for it?” The whine that left Keith was delightful.

 

“Please,  _ please _ , Hunk, I _ would  _ have begged  _ ages  _ ago if it would’ve meant you’d just  _ touch _ me down there.  _ Please, _ Hunk, I  _ need _ it.” Hunk chuckled, hearing a noise of relief as he gently placed his hand over the bulge in Keith’s shorts. He didn’t hesitate with making sure Keith got the stimulation he craved. The way Keith curled in towards Hunk, his hands immediately grabbing onto Hunk’s shoulders, fingers digging almost painfully into his flesh.

 

“You’re so good, look at you. Imagine how quickly Lance or Shiro would latch onto you. Imagine it, Keith,” Hunk moved closer, pressing his mouth close to Keith’s ear. “Imagine both of them on either side of your, both of their mouths on your skin. Their hands roaming your body, eager to learn every inch of you.”

 

It didn’t take much for Keith to come, his body stiffening. Haughty breaths left him as he shallowly thrust into Hunk’s large hand. After he was finally done, he didn’t immediately collapse like before. Much more intent on possibly returning the favor.

 

“You did so good, my shirt got messy though.” Keith glanced down, Hunk’s yellow long sleeved shirt had a few white streaks. “Do you wanna make it up to me?”

 

“I wanna… I wanna taste you…” Hunk’s eyes widened a moment before lidding back over again.

 

“You’ll have to get to it on your own.” Keith was already moving, pushing Hunk on his back so he could easily get to his lower half. His lips pressed against Hunk’s jeans, nuzzling and taking in the musk. His eyes lidded as he wrapped his arms around Hunk’s hips.

 

He gently mouthed at the bulge, Hunk doing his best to not just take control of what was happening. Keith’s fingers were brought up so he could undo the button and then the zipper. Both were taken care of with fairly minimal difficulties.

 

Keith had no skill when it came to trying to suck off Hunk, though his hands were much more skilled. It almost had Hunk curious how he had half of the skill needed. Until, he was noticing Keith attempting to take all of him in his mouth. Before he could even try to stop him, Keith had taken the thick, decently long cock in his mouth. Completely. Hunk could feel the back of his throat against his tip, a groan leaving him.

 

Hunk was mumbling words of praise, he could feel Keith attempting to suck on him but he was, soon, threading his fingers into Keith’s hair, holding him in place. Keith didn’t mind in the least as he felt Hunk start to thrust, his pre-come spreading along his tongue with the thrusts.

 

It didn’t take long for Hunk to spill down Keith’s throat. A noise of pure delight leaving Hunk as Keith struggled to swallow all of his load.

 

Hunk let out a breathy laugh as he pulled Keith up, the grip in his hair a gentle indicator of where Hunk wanted him. “You may not know how to use your tongue yet, but that lack of a gag reflex is great.” Keith had some of Hunk’s come dribbling down his chin.

 

“We should change…” Hunk let out a hum in response.

 

“Isn’t your jaw sore?” Keith pursed his lips before shaking his head. “How big even is your mouth?” When he opened his mouth, it was definitely large. He let his tongue loll out, his mouth was almost the perfect size for Hunk’s girth. If he wanted to, he could probably take Lance and Shiro in his mouth.

 

“Whatever, I’m getting cold. We need to change. Maybe I can find one or yours or Shiro’s shirts to wear instead of one of my thin ones.” Hunk let out a sigh, Keith was already off the bed. Shuffling in one of the drawers, he tossed out what was obviously one of Hunk’s shirts. After a bit, a pair of Hunk’s briefs were tossed his way along with a pair of his jeans. 

 

“You find anything that you won’t drown in?” Silence from Keith and he realized Keith must’ve found  _ something _ since he stopped digging. Keith quietly shut the drawer and moved to a different drawer, luckily it was Shiro’s. He pulled out a shirt and pair of pants before going to his own drawer. He grabbed a pair of his boxer briefs and a spare belt he always had in his drawer.

 

It was his luck that he happened to pull out one of Shiro’s long sleeve shirts. He was definitely drowning in the shirt but could care less. The pants were pulled on and he quickly slid the belt through and tightened it. The pants didn’t look too bad but they were a bit long.

 

“Well, don’t you look great.”

 

“I’m drowning in this shirt and I’m not about to take my ponytail out to fix the way its fitting on me.”

 

“You could’ve just took some of Lance’s clothes. They’d fit you better.”

 

“But, I thought the whole punishment thing included teasing Shiro.” Hunk went silent before smiling wide.

 

“I’m going to teach you  _ all _ about punishing those two. For now, however, we should go back out unless you want to curl up and go to sleep.”

 

“I wanna go out and curl up with Lance.”

 

“Okay then.”


End file.
